my_kamen_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Gate
Gates are humans with magical potential. Whenever a Gate gives in to despair, they create a monster called a Phantom. Thus, they are pursued by the Phantoms, who seek to create more of their kind. From there, the created Phantom proceeds to tear down the host's Underworld, the subconscious of the human, before destroying the host itself. Able to assume its host's form, the Phantom proceeds to seek out more Gates and place them deep in despair to repeat the cycle. For Wizard or Beast to stop the sacrifice, they must use an Engage Wizard Ring to remove the feelings of despair and prevent their Inner Phantom from destroying the host's Underworld by destroying the Inner Phantom, with the side effect of the host rendered a normal human. Living Gates *Haruto Soma (survived; able to contain his Phantom, WizarDragon, within him and use magic) *Kosuke Nitoh (turned into a Gate as he discovers the Beast Driver, which imprisoned the Phantom Beast Chimera within him, and can now use magic) *Rinko Daimon (targeted by Minotauros; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Shunpei Nara (targeted by Hellhound; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Sora Takigawa (gave in to despair; somehow managed to hold on to his real personality when Gremlin emerged) *Mayu Inamori (targeted by Medusa; held in her inner Phantom and went with The White Wizard to learn how to use magic) *Eisaku Takagi (targeted by Catsith; never fell into despair) *Manami Kawasaki (targeted by Gnome; never fell into despair) *Hiroki Itoh (targeted by Phoenix; never fell into despair) *Naoki Katayama (targeted by Gargoyle; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Shozo Matsuki (targeted by Valkyrie; never fell into despair) *Chizuru Manaka (targeted by Lizardman; never fell into despair) *Tatsuro (targeted by Phoenix; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Hiroshi Oikawa (targeted by Hydra; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Shiho Arai (targeted by Beelzebub; never fell into despair) *Toshie Nitoh (targeted by Weretiger; never fell into despair) *Takako (targeted by Medusa and Gremlin; never fell into despair) *Osamu Nakamoto (targeted by Spriggan; never fell into despair) *Kenta Miyake (targeted by Legion; never fell into despair) *Masataka Tsuchiya and 5 others (targeted by Bogy; never fell into despair; some nearly died, but they were saved just in the nick of time by both Wizard and Beast) *Chiaki Shimizu (targeted by Argus; never fell into despair) *Kazuyoshi Nemoto (used as a spy by Raum; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction (off-screen)) *Kazuya Shinozaki (targeted by Bahamut; never fell into despair) *Yuzuru Ijima (targeted by Sylphi; held in his inner Phantom and was kidnapped by Fueki) *Masafumi Saionji (targeted by Sphinx; made normal with inner Phantom's destruction) *Yoshikazu Kumagai (targeted by Siren, never fell into despair) *Masahiro Yamamoto (targeted by Arachne; held in his inner Phantom and was kidnapped by Fueki) *Yu Kamimura (was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans) *Saburo Kazeta-kid (was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he was brainwashed into evil by Xatan himself) *Rumi Komaki-kid (was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before she was brainwashed into evil by Xatan himself) *Daita Kondou-kid (was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he was brainwashed into evil by Xatan himself) *Chikao Nezu-kid (was used by Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he was brainwashed into evil by Xatan himself) *Shiina (targeted by the Magic Land versions of Gremlin, Phoenix, and Medusa. Made normal with the destruction of his inner Phantom.) Deceased Gates *Misa Inamori (gave in to despair; died when Medusa emerged) *Yugo Fujita (gave in to despair; died when Phoenix emerged) *Amino (gave in to despair; died when Minotauros emerged) *Kazuo Tajima (gave in to despair; died when Hellhound emerged) *An unnamed black man in despair who died when Caitsìth emerged *An unnamed sommelier in despair who died when Gnome emerged *An unknown Gate who was accidently killed by Phoenix when he lost control *An unnamed worker in despair who died when Gargoyle emerged *Katsuya Kiritani (gave in to despair; died when Valkyrie emerged) *Satoshi Ishii (gave in to despair; died when Lizardman emerged) *An unnamed fortune teller in despair who died when Manticore emerged *An unnamed scuba diver in despair who died when Hydra emerged *An unnamed conductor in despair who died when Beelzebub emerged *Igawa (gave in to despair; died when Weretiger emerged) *An unnamed security guard in despair who died when Spriggan emerged *Naito (gave in to despair; died when Legion emerged) *Kasahara (gave in to despair; died when Bogy emerged) *Akito Kosuda (gave in to despair; died when Argus emerged) *Kaga (gave in to despair; died when Raum emerged) *Katsumura (gave in to despair; died when Bahamut emerged) *Nishikawa (gave in to despair; died when Sylphi emerged) *Kusuda (gave in to despair; died when Sphinx emerged) *Shizune (gave in to despair; died when Siren emerged) *An unnamed, unseen Gate who died when Arachne emerged *Orma (gave in to despair; died when Drake emerged) Category:Gates Category:Characters